SaraAmayala
by SJblackwater
Summary: quelqu'un pourrait tout changer. Dévoiler certains secrets que d'autres veulent laisser enfoui. Et si certains habitants cachaient des secrets.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Difficile de tout quitter, de ne plus avoir d'attache jamais et de tout le temps tout cacher à tout le monde, avoir peur que quelqu'un découvre ce secret plusieurs fois millénaire. En une seconde, j'ai tout perdu, ma famille, ma vie. Je dois tout recommencer. Cette fois- ci, j'espère que ma vie sera plus calme. Je vais retourner à Forks. Je vais retrouver des gens qui me sont familiers, que mes parents appréciaient assez pour me confier à eux.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour a la maison

_Salut à tous_

_Je suis nouvelle dans l'écriture de fan fictions mais j'adore Twilight et j'avais une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors je me lance. Je n'avais pas compris comment le site fonctionnait quand j'ai posté mon prologue donc j'ai pas pu mettre cette petite explication avant. Alors soyez indulgents et envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si ça vous plait et me donner des idées._

_Merci et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 :**

11h : L'avion de Miami pour Seattle est encore retardé à cause de certaines perturbations météo dans le ciel de Miami. Quelle galère !!! A croire que le temps s'est mis en accord avec mon humeur. Et cette hôtesse qui me regarde bizarrement chaque fois que je lui réponds que je n'ai besoin de rien …

Bon je vais me calmer. Zen attitude comme disent certains ici. Bon, vu le temps que je dois encore passer ici, je vais me remettre la tête dans mon ordi, de la bonne musique dans les oreilles comme ça, j'entendrai plus les idioties de cette foutue hôtesse et finir ce que j'ai à faire.

12h : Tiens, quelqu'un me tapote sur l'épaule me dérangeant dans ma concentration. Si c'est encore cette rousse qui vient me dire que l'avion est encore en retard, je commets un meurtre. C'est bien la rousse mais cette fois-ci pour me dire qu'on va décoller, que je dois éteindre mon i-pod et mon ordi. Donc en bonne citoyenne, je fais ce que l'on me dit et en même temps je m'endors.

16h30 : Eh oui après quelques nuits sans sommeil, l'avion a eu un effet soporifique. A tel point que j'ai fait une sieste sans rêve de plus de 4h le grand pied !!! Je suis tombée comme une masse et j'ai déjà passé la moitié du voyage dans les bras de Morphée sans m'en rendre compte. Et sans avoir supporter les gêneurs tout le temps entrain de me dévisager.

20h50 : Enfin arrivée !!! Enfin presque. Plus que 2h de route pour arriver chez moi sans compter le temps pour que je récupère mes valises et la voiture de location. Je ne suis pas trop fatiguée donc je vais faire direct chez moi. Je sors de l'avion, je prends mes valises et je m'engage vers la sortie. Je vois des familles attendant leur père, leur mère ou un autre membre, des femmes attendant leur petit ami. Mais moi, personne ne m'attend. Personne n'est venu me chercher. Je l'ai voulu ainsi mais ça fait quand même mal. Bon allez n'y pensons plus. Ca suffit !!! Je vais prendre la voiture et rentrer chez moi. Ca fait bizarre de dire « chez moi » alors que jusqu'à présent je ne vivais dans cette maison que pendant les vacances d'été. Je sais que c'est étrange de vouloir passer l'été à Forks, ville où il fait mauvais 360 jours par an mais j'y avais mes amis et à la longue, on ne se rend plus compte du temps qu'il fait. J'arrive à l'agence de locations. Ca y est encore un idiot !!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

23h30 : Je prends le petit chemin qui mène à la maison. Le chemin, c'est bien passé. Je me suis arrêtée pour manger et acheter le strict minimum pour le petit déjeuner demain matin. J'irai faire des courses après et je passerai en même temps voir certains habitants de Forks et de la Push pour leur faire une petite surprise. Je suis devant la maison. Je me sens enfin calme, détendue. Cette maison a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Ma mère disait toujours que, si un jour je me sentais perdue, que si je ne savais plus quoi faire ni où aller, je devais venir ici et tout me semblerait plus clair et plus rassurant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se doutait que ça m'arriverait si vite. J'ai à peine 16 ans. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il a fallut que j'arrive ici pour enfin laisser aller mes larmes. Depuis l'accident et l'enterrement, rien. Certains ont cru que j'étais sans cœur, d'autres ont compris que c'était le choc. Je monte dans la chambre des mes parents et je pleure toutes ces larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir avant comme si je comprenais qu'à présent ils ne reviendraient plus. Je pleure tellement que je m'endors de fatigue.

_Qui est cette jeune personne qui raconte son histoire ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout le monde la regarde bizarrement ? Sadique comme je suis, vous aurez les réponses au prochain épisode. Alors ne le loupez pas et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews. _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Courses et explications

Coucou à tous me revoilà pour un nouvel épisode de la saga. Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'était hyper sympa et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Vous allez enfin savoir qui parle enfin presque … pour savoir le reste il faudra lire les prochains épisodes niark je suis sadique mais c'est pour mieux vous garder avec moi lol

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Le lendemain 8h30 : Je me réveille. C'est bizarre, il fait bien froid dans cette maison. Je m'enfonce sous ma couette. Ma couette ?? Et je n'ai pas mis la clim hier soir avant de me coucher. Tout à coup, ça me revient, je ne suis plus à Miami mais à Forks. Doucement, je me lève, je descends les escaliers, je vais à la cuisine, je descend dans la cave et j'allume la chaudière et le chauffe-eau. Heureusement, pour moi que le chauffe eau ne met que quelques petites minutes pour envoyer de l'eau chaude pour ma douche. Je remonte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre ma valise, je prends quelques affaires pour m'habiller. J'ai la flem, je rangerai le reste quand tout arrivera cette après-midi avec le camion de déménagement. Là, je prend que ce que j'ai besoin pour le moment. Je vais à la salle de bain. Ca y est l'eau est chaude. Que c'est beau la technologie !!! (lol) je fais ma toilette, je m'habille et je redescend dans la cuisine. Je prépare mon petit déjeuner. Puis je m'installe sur cette table qui m'a vu grandir, rire, pleurer au fur et à mesure des étés passés. Je commence à manger tout en dressant la liste de tout ce que je dois acheter au supermarché et de toutes les personnes que je dois aller voir aujourd'hui avant l'arrivée des déménageurs. Bon premièrement je dois aller voir le shérif de Forks pour le prévenir que je suis bien arrivée. Allez en voiture !!!

9h40 : Je suis en route pour le commissariat de police. J'espère qu'il est là. J'arrive au commissariat. Je demande à voir le sheriff. Encore un idiot de plus sur cette terre à croire que je les attire. Il pourrait au moins cacher son idiotie mais non. Enfin bref il me dit en hurlant que le sheriff est chez lui pour la matinée et me demande si je veux qu'il m'accompagne. Comme si j'étais un bébé non mais oh je sais très bien m'occupée de moi et aller où je veux. Bon je me calme je lui dit gentiment que je sais où M. Swan habite et je le remercie quand même de sa proposition. Je ressors du commissariat et pars en direction de la maison de Charlie. J'arrive devant. Je me gare. Je sors de la voiture, monte les quelques marches arrive devant la porte et sonne. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre. Devant moi, le sheriff Swan est ébahi. Il ne m'attendait pas aussitôt.

« Sarah, qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Billy m'avait dit qu'il ne t'attendait pas avant la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai un peu avancée mon arrivée car dans mon lycée c'était les vacances scolaires donc j'ai fini plus tôt mon déménagement alors au lieu de tournée en rond j'ai préférée arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir arranger la maison et reprendre les cours le plus vite possible.

Pendant que je parlais, je voyais Charlie qui regardait bizarrement mes mains pianoter sur le clavier de mon portable. Il me fait entrer et on s'installe dans le salon puis me pose enfin LA question.

- Sarah peux tu m'expliquer ceci ? En me montrant le téléphone, et comment se fait il que ce soit exactement ta voix?

- Comme tu le sais, depuis l'accident, je ne peux plus parler alors il y a quelques jours, un ami de papa m'a apporté ce téléphone qui me sert comme tu le vois à parler. Il avait quelques enregistrements de mes interventions lors des compétitions de débats et avec ses connaissances en informatique, il a bidouillé ce téléphone et ça donne ça. Je tape les mots sur le clavier et le téléphone émet la phrase en audio. Les miracles de la technologie Charlie !!!! T'inquiète, moi non plus, j'ai pas vraiment compris comment ça marche mais ça fonctionne. Ca me simplifie la vie et c'est le principal non ?

- t'as raison. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Dommage que tu arrives si tard, ma fille Bella est partie en cours ce matin.

- Bella ??? Je croyais qu'elle vivait à Phoenix avec Renée.

- Oui c'était vrai jusqu'à il y a quelques mois maintenant elle vit ici avec moi.

- Je suis super contente pour toi au moins ça réduira ta facture de restau ahahah

-Merci de la confiance. Alors dis moi tu t'es inscrit au lycée ??

- Oui ça y est. Tu te rappelle maman était amie avec le principal. Quand j'ai demandé à m'inscrire au lycée, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Il était super content de me rendre ce service, j'ai pu prendre toutes les décisions et signer tous les documents quand il est venu pour l'enterrement.

- Bien bien…. Quoi ????

- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ??

- Tu as dit que tu as pris toutes les décisions et signé les documents pour ton transfert ??

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Ben elle demande pourquoi ?? Pourquoi ? Parce que jeune demoiselle tu n'as pas la majorité que je sache et que tu es sous la tutelle de Billy non ??

- Ah tu n'as pas été prévenu. Je suis émancipée depuis quelques années déjà et je ne suis pas sous la tutelle de Billy. Mais une fille seule dans la maison où je vis allait peut-être faire jaser à Forks donc avec Billy on a décidé de dire que j'étais sous sa tutelle mais que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans la réserve.

- Ok pourquoi il m'a rien dit ce vieil idiot ??

- Peut-être qu'il croyait avoir le temps de t'en parler pour te dire de garder un œil sur moi, dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit. Ca va. Je vais être tranquille. Ca me fait mal de lui mentir mais je ne peux faire autrement.

- Bon je dois encore faire les courses et aller voir Billy avant que les déménageurs arrivent.

- Tu ne veux pas venir vivre ici avec Bella et moi ?? Je sais que c'est petit mais au moins tu serais avec nous. Bella serait très contente d'avoir une autre fille à la maison et moi aussi.

- Merci Charlie. C'est très gentil mais je préfère être seule pendant quelque temps et j'aime ma maison.

- Sache qu'en cas de besoin ma maison t'est toujours ouverte quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Merci je sais.

Je me lève et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Bon maintenant il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon j'aurai jamais fini et je louperai les déménageurs. A bientôt.

Je sors. Ca m'a fait infiniment de bien de le revoir je suis content pour lui. Sa fille lui manquait tant. Bon allez en avant pour les courses.

14h45 : Ouf finis les courses et le regards des gens qui s'apitoient sur mon sort. Je suis muette et alors je parle quand et alors ce n'est pas un crime non ?? ouf allez calme je rentre à la maison et je range toutes les courses avec tout ça je vais pas pouvoir aller à la réserve aujourd'hui à moins que… c'est j'envoie un texto tout de suite. Quelques instants plus tard je reçois un texto de confirmation plein de reproches. Je reprends la voiture et je rentre chez moi.

15h30 : Je suis arrivée chez moi. J'ai rentré toutes les courses et je commence à ranger. On sonne à la porte. Ces déménageurs sont bien en avance. Génial !!! je vais à la porte. Je regarde par le juda. J'ouvre la porte et…..

_La suite au prochain épisode niark je suis sadique_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles explications

_**Voici le nouvel épisode de la série. Désolée pour l'attente mais entre mes cours et la frappe de mes textes, c'était le Bronx total et puis j'ai perdu 3 fois le texte de cet épisode bouh !!!**_

**Chapitre 3 : nouvelles explications**

_15h30 : Je suis arrivée chez moi. J'ai rentré toutes les courses et je commence à ranger. On sonne à la porte. Ces déménageurs sont bien en avance. Génial !!! je vais à la porte. Je regarde par le juda. J'ouvre la porte et….._

Et je reçois dans mes bras un mec d'un mètre quatre vingt qui me sert si fort que je sens mes os se fêler.

S : - Jack, arrête je vais mourir d'étouffements et je n'aurai plus d'os si tu continues.

J : - Je suis désolé, tu m'as tant manqué petite sœur et puis je n'ai pas pu être à tes cotés pour l'enterrement….

S : - Stop arrête t'inquiète pas je te pardonne. Ce n'était pas ta faute, si tu étais malade et si tu n'as pas pu venir. Billy m'a expliqué et puis te connaissant, si tu ne m'as ni envoyé de texto, ni appelé, c'est vraiment que tu étais au bord de l'agonie. Tiens salut Billy ça va ??

B : - Tiens tu te rends enfin compte que je suis là ça fait toujours plaisir…

S : - Désolée tu sais comment est ton fils quand on se voit il aime être l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Jacob fait la tête comme les bébés. Au moins, une chose qui ne changera jamais. C'est pour ça que je l'adore. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et lui me considère comme ça petite sœur même si on n'appartient pas à la même famille.

J : - Alors Sarah Blackwater, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Papa m'as dit que tu avais perdu ta voix dans l'accident et pourtant je t'entends parler. Tu m'expliques ?

Donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je leur explique l'histoire du téléphone parlant. Je leur raconte pourquoi je suis en avance, que je n'ai prévenu personne et ma rencontre avec Charlie.

S : - Au fait, il se demande pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour mon émancipation.

B : - Ben !! Le moment s'est pas présenté et…

J : - Quoi t'es émancipée ???

Je fais les gros yeux à Billy. Apparemment Jacob ne le savait pas non plus.

S : - Oui Jack. Je suis émancipée depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup et…

B : - Ils avaient peur de ce que deviendrait Sarah si il leur arrivait quelque chose même si ils m'avaient mis comme tuteur légal sur leur testament. Tu sais ce que je pense de la justice et des lois de ce pays. Je les respecte mais je m'en méfie.

Ouf !!! Billy m'a sauvé. Je ne voulais pas mentir à mon petit Jack mais je ne veux pas qu'il change d'attitude envers moi. Pas maintenant. Pas quand j'ai tant besoin de lui. Et ce sera inévitable quand il saura la vérité.

B : - Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas passé nous voir plutôt que de nous envoyer un texto alors que t'as été voir Charlie ??

S : - Ben…. Je me suis levée tard, fait des courses et été voir Charlie car même si la maison est à la lisière de la réserve, elle est sous la juridiction de Charlie et je ne voulais pas le voir débouler dans la nuit parce qu'il aurait cru que la maison était entrain d'être cambriolée. Et dans moins de …. 15 minutes les déménageurs doivent arriver pour m'emmener toutes les affaires..

J : - Et ma petite Sarah, qui est émancipée, a peur de rester dans une maison seule avec des déménageurs.

S : - Y a ça et puis je me suis dit que, vue le grand gaillard que j'ai comme meilleur ami, et ben je pourrai économiser du temps, de l'argent et de la sueur en lui laissant faire le déménageur

Vu la tête qu'il fit, je me suis mise à rire aux éclats ce qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis très longtemps. Billy rit aussi et Jack suivit. Tout à coup, j'entends un loup hurlé. L'expression de Jack change d'un seul coup.

J : - Mince, j'ai oublié que j'avais rendez vous chez le dentiste à 16h. Je dois y aller. Papa, allez je te dépose et j'y vais.

S : - Pourquoi tu ne restes pas Billy ? J'ai loué une voiture. Je te ramène après le départ des déménageurs s'il te plait ??

B : - Sarah a raison. Je reste avec elle et elle me ramène. De toutes façons, on doit parler de certaines choses ensemble. Jacob vas à ton rendez vous. On se voit ce soir.

J : - Ok si tu reste manger ce soir avec nous Sarah ?

S : - Pas de problème, j'amène le repas. A tout, dis-je en souriant

Il s'en va. Il n'est plus comme avant. Quelque chose a changé. Avant, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Y a bien eu cette fille dont il était amoureux et qui avait eu des problèmes mais il m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et puis je sens que c'est plus profond que ça.

Je vois que Billy me regarde bizarrement.

S : - De quoi voulais tu me parler ??

B : - Pourquoi es tu revenue plus tôt ?

S : - Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ??

B : - C'est pas ça et tu le sais. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais venue vivre avec nous juste après l'enterrement.

S : - Justement cela ne tient pas qu'à toi. Et le conseil n'a pas voulu que je vive à la réserve. Ne leur en veut pas. Il faut les comprendre. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout pour moi. Je suis en sécurité ici. ILS ne pourront pas m'atteindre.

B : - Mais…

S : - Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. On en a déjà parlé trop de fois. Maintenant, on va vivre tous normalement. Je vais aller au lycée, me faire des amis, sortir et enfin vivre. Je veux seulement être le plus normal possible. Je veux être heureuse autant que faire se peut.

B : - Ok. Je te comprends. Je vais tout faire pour t'y aider.

S : - Merci Billy, dis-je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue. Bon, il faut que je commence un peu à ranger. Les déménageurs vont arriver avec les meubles et les cartons.

Juste au moment où je dis ça, la sonnette de l'entrée raisonne. Ce sont les déménageurs. Ils sont quatre. Ils mettent deux heures pour mettre les meubles et les caisses dans les pièces qui leurs sont attribuées puis s'en vont. On passe encore deux heures avec Billy pour ranger le bas. On commande des pizzas puis on passe les prendre et on rentre voir Jack.

20h30 :

On arrive à la Push. Jack est là dans un triste état. Il porte pas de chemise et son pantalon est en lambeaux et pourri.

S : - Jack qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ?? T'es tombé dans un ravin ou quoi ??

J : - Euh !!! J'ai eu un petit accident. Je suis parti chez le dentiste et ensuite je suis tombé sur Quil. Il a commencé à me taquiner et ça a fini en bagarre.

Je remarque l'échange de regards entre mon meilleur ami et son père mais accepte ses explications.

S : - OK mais t'es vraiment un gros gamin y a pas à dire.

Nous rions ensemble bien que je voie que le rire de jack et Billy sont des rires de circonstances.

Nous nous mettons à table et mangeons. Je remarque que j'ai bien fait de prendre 3 grandes pizzas. Jack mange à lui seule une pizza et demi plus le pot de glace que j'avais pris en plus. Heureusement j'en avais caché un sinon avec Billy on n'aurait pas eu de dessert. Tout ceci m'aéra la tête. Vers 23h, je m'en vais laissant Jacob partir se coucher. Et oui j'avais oublié qu'il avait cours demain. Je prends la voiture et rentre. Sur le chemin, je remarque des mouvements dans la forêt. Je vois des ombres qui se déplacent. Je n'y prends pas garde. Je continue mon chemin. J'arrive chez moi. Je rentre, ferme toutes les portes, prends une grande inspiration, expire et me mets à faire le rangement de l'étage pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil plus facilement.

3h00 : Rangement de l'étage et du rez-de-chaussée terminé. Bon, il est temps d'aller me coucher. Je rentre dans ma chambre qui fut celle de mes parents. Après quelques instants pour mes préparatifs d'avant coucher, je rentre dans le lit, contente de cette bonne journée. Et m'endors.

_Voilà l'épisode est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que j'aurai des reviews. Promis je mettrai moins de temps pour le prochain épisode._


	5. Pardon

Coucou a tous

Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis un mois SaraAmayala n'est pas abandonnée mais j'ai juste été malade et je n'ai pas encore eu la force me remettre à écrire mais je compte bien poster dimanche ne vous inquiètez pas merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien.

A dimanche


	6. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

_Comme promis, voilà l'épisode tant attendu. Merci d'avoir été si patient et de m'avoir attendue._

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre**.

8h30 :

Je me réveille. Il fait beau aujourd'hui à Forks. Pour une fois !!!!

Aujourd'hui il faut que j'aille m'acheter une voiture et rendre celle de location. Mince j'ai oublié de demander à Billy de m'accompagner. Zut de zut j'espère qu'il n'a rien d'important de prévue. J'envoie un sms à Jack pour qu'il lui demande. Et oui ce bon vieux Billy ne se fait pas aux nouvelles technologies. Je viens de recevoir la réponse. Ouf une chance qu'il puisse venir sinon j'étais bonne pour recommencer une location. Bon allez je me lève, je me prépare je prend mon petit déj'. Arrivée devant la porte pour sortir, je prend un longue inspiration, j'expire et je sors. Je vais vers ma voiture. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre. Je regarde vers la lisière de la forêt puis j'entre dans ma voiture. Je prends la route pour aller chez Billy et je passe la limite de la réserve. Là je sens que quelque chose me suit. Je tourne la tête et face à moi dans la forêt courant à coté de la voiture un loup. Il est si beau. Il me lance un regard doux. Je lui souris et je continue mon chemin. J'adore les animaux. J'arrive chez Billy. Je sors de la voiture, tape à la porte. Billy m'ouvre.

S : Coucou Billy. Merci beaucoup de venir avec moi. Je suis désolée hier j'ai complètement oublié de te le demander. Tu sais, je fais tellement les choses seule que parfois j'oublie mon age et le fait que j'ai besoin de toi pour les gros achats.

B : Enfin tu me laisses placer un mot. Bonjour a toi aussi Sarah. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je comprends parfaitement. Mais tu dois penser que maintenant je suis là pour toi et tu n'as plus à prendre tout en charge.

S en versant une larme : Merci Billy. Au fait j'ai un loup qui m'a suivi sur la route. Les Loups sont de retour ? Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

B : Oui ils sont revenus il n'y a pas longtemps.

S : Ok bon et où est Jacob ?

J : Là !!! Salut Choupetta

S : Ah non pitié pas ce surnom ça suffit

On s'est tous mis à rire. Ca signifie sucette en espagnol et il avait trouvé drôle de me surnommer ainsi.

S : Bon allez Billy on s'en va ? Jack tu veux venir avec nous choisir ma nouvelle voiture ?

J : Je suis désolé. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

S : Ben tant pis. C'est pas grave. Ce que tu as à faire doit être vachement important pour que tu ne puisses pas venir. Allez on y va.

Jacob m'aide à le mettre dans la voiture puis nous partons pour Seattle.

20h30 :

Enfin de retour à Forks avec ma nouvelle voiture !!!

Elle ne paye pas de mine mais elle est mignonne, pratique et ne pollue et ne consomme pas trop. Le pied !!!

Heureusement que Billy était avec moi sinon j'aurai pu me faire rouler. Après l'avoir ramené chez lui, je rentre chez moi. Je rentre, ferme la porte, prend une longue inspiration et tout à coup quelque chose me bloque. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas quoi. J'expire lentement. Je retrouve mon calme. Je monte. Je me fais couler un bain, je me prépare et m'y plonge. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau et le calme m'envahit. Et mon esprit s'évade loin loin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais quand je reprends me esprits, l'eau est froide. Je me lève, m'enroule dans une serviette chaude, me sèche. Je me mets en pyjama puis me couche. La journée sera longue demain et je dois reprendre les cours lundi.

8h30 :

Je me réveille. Je reste les yeux fermés et je respire les odeurs de la maison. J'aime cette maison, ce calme, cette tranquillité, cette sécurité. Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours ce manque en moi. L'absence de mes parents me fait toujours souffrir mais je sais que je dois avancer. Alors je me lève, me prépare et vais faire mon petit déj'. Après cela, je vais dans la salle de sports. Je me change et plonge dans la piscine. J'ai besoin de me dépenser. Après quelques longueurs, je sors, prends une douche, m'habille et pars de la maison. Je dois aller rendre visite à Charlie et rencontrer sa fille Bella.

9h50 :

J'arrive devant chez Charlie. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche sinon j'aurai encore raté sa fille. Bizarre je sens quelque chose de bizarre, une drôle d'odeur. Je me gare. Je sors de la voiture, monte les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée et je tape. Je me rends compte que la voiture de Charlie n'est pas là mais comme je vois une autre voiture garée, je me dis que je pourrai toujours me présenter à sa fille. J'attends. Personne ne répond mais j'entends du bruit ; Je retape. J'entends quelqu'un descendre des escaliers en courant. La porte s'ouvre et

Be : Oui bonjour désolée de vous av….. SARAH ?????

S : BELLLLLLAAAAAAA

Nous tombons dans les bras. Je ne pensais pas que la Bella de Charlie et la Bella que je connaissais à Phoenix étaient une seule et même personne.

S : Mais comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ???

Be : Ben Renée après avoir quitté ton oncle, s'est mis avec Phil, un joueur de baseball de seconde zone. Ils se sont mariés puis comme Phil devait voyager et que je ne voulais pas que ma mère reste et soit triste, j'ai décidé de venir chez mon père pour finir mes études. Et me voilà et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce bled ??

S : Ben tu sais, ma famille a une propriété ici à la limite de la réserve…

Be : Qu'es ce que c'est que cette voix ??

Je reprends les explications. L'accident, la mort de mes parents, la disparition de ma voix et me téléphone parlant.

Be : Je suis désolée. Comme tu vois, je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. Mais qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ici ??

S : Ben je vais aller au lycée de Forks et suivre les cours.

Be : Mais tu as déjà le bac et d'habitude c'est toi enseignes.

S : Oui mais j'ai envie d'être un peu comme tout le monde avoir des amis et parler de choses banales.

Be : Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? Et comment vas-tu réussir à t'inscrire ?

S : T'inquiètes. J'ai déjà tout régler et je commence demain les cours.

Be : Génial !!!

Nous passons la matinée à nous raconter ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que nous nous sommes quittées. Je sens qu'elle passe certaines choses sous silence.

Tout à coup, on tape à la porte. Ca sens bizarre. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans ma tête. Bella va voir qui s'est.

_Et oui Sarah est une intello qui a son bac à 16ans et enseigne déjà d'autres. Vous en saurez au prochain épisode._


	7. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre 2

**Chapitre 5**** : Recontres 2**

_Tout à coup, on tape à la porte. Ca sens bizarre. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans ma tête. Bella va voir qui s'est. _

Elle ouvre la porte puis tout à coup je sens ma tête prise dans un étau puis mon cœur qui fait mal comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose de grave.

E : re bonjour Bella comment vas-tu ?? A qui est la voiture devant chez toi ??

Be : re bonjour Edward. Ca va depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé…. En faisant des gros yeux.

E : QU…..

Be : Edward, je voudrai une amie de Phoenix que je viens de retrouver. Sar.. Que t'arrive t'il ?

Elle me voyait à genoux parterre une main tenant ma tête l'autre sur ma poitrine. Tout à coup, j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Tout se calme. Les douleurs s'estompent. Je relève la tête. Je vois un jeune homme avec les cheveux en bataille roux proche de Bella qui me regarde bizarrement. J'ai confiance en lui immédiatement. Il a les yeux de la même couleur que mon père. Ce châtain doré qui vous réchauffe le cœur comme il peut vous glacer les sangs. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache… Penser à des choses normales, des choses habituelles c'est ça. Mais quoi ?

Je sais. Mes retrouvailles avec mes amis de la Push et ma rentrée au lycée demain.

Be : Ca va Sarah ??

S : Oui, oui. T'inquiètes, juste quelques séquelles de l'accident. Rien de très grave.

E : Si tu veux je peux demander à mon père de t'examiner.

S : Non, ça ira. C'est déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Merci quand même. Drôle de présentation.

E : c'est pas grave dit il en souriant (il ne fait aucune réflexion sur ma voix électronique lui au moins)

Be : Bon, on va reprendre les présentations. Edward, je te présente Sarah une amie de Phoenix qui emménage à Forks et commence les cours avec nous demain. Sarah, je te présente Edward qui est mon petit ami et qui va au lycée aussi.

S : Enchantée Edward de faire ta connaissance. Tu as fait un excellent choix en sortant avec Bella. C'est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie.

E : Moi de même. Je suis entièrement d'accord que toi au sujet de Bella.

Bella se mit à rougir comme une tomate, ce qui nous fit rire Edward et moi suivi juste après par Bella. Nous discutâmes un long moment de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis que nous étions Bella et Moi. Il ne fut que très peu questions de ma vie d'avant et je fus très reconnaissante à Bella de ne pas parler de ma scolarité.

Tout à coup mon portable sonne. Un texto. Il faut que je rentre chez moi pour la vidéo conférence. Je me sentais tellement bien avec Edward et Bella que j'avais oublié.

S : Je suis désolée. J'avais complètement oublié un…. Rendez-vous important. Je vais devoir vous quitter à mon grand regret.

Be : C'est pas grave. De toutes manières, on se voit demain au lycée.

S : Ok Pas de problème. Très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Edward et de voir que tu rends heureuse ma Bella.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras même si je savais que je la gênais un peu. Je la lâche puis me dirige vers la porte.

S : Allez à demain les amoureux. Et pas trop de bêtises dis-je en sortant.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je descends les escaliers, prend ma voiture et rentre chez moi pour la vidéoconférence.

_Je sais c'est court mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire court mais très régulier. Environ 3 fois par semaine pour ne plus vous laisser dans l'attente. _


End file.
